With my brother in the Tipton
by Jack-C93
Summary: Slash fic. Zack and Cody experience lust. Rated M for a reason.
1. Zack Gets Wet

Be warned this is just explicit slash fic, so if you don't like that, go read something else.

Thanks ; )

This is my first story and I don't really write much in general so tell me if you think I should continue or just can it.

I'd love suggestions and reviews.

**Zack Gets Wet**

Zack shivered as he walked down the dark alley towards the back entrance of the Tipton. It was another cold and wet November evening in Boston for which he was underdressed. Despite the late time, he'd only just got out of school. He'd been kept in detention by his science teacher who'd objected to Zack making a fetal pig explode at the back of his class. Zack found it entertaining, but the faculty didn't. He'd been scrubbing and mopping the classroom for the past 3 hours. His hands stung from the disinfectant spray that he was so unused to.

Zack knew he was in a bad mood and the small voice at the back of his mind whined and complained to him. " Though justly so," he thought to himself.

He was praying Cody hadn't told their Mom where he'd been. He would be grounded for weeks if she found out he'd had another detention. Second that week, sixth that month. Hence the back entrance. He wanted to slip in unnoticed. He knew Moseby tracked his every move when he went through the lobby.

An old couple were getting out of the elevator. Both elegantly dressed, they looked in disgust at the dripping wet and filthy boy who shuffled towards them. Zack would've usually delighted in their horror, but he was frankly too tired to care.

There was an amazing smell coming from the suite; he knew Cody must be baking something amazing like he did every Friday night. It was so much better than the crap Carrey always served up. You have to be a really bad cook to screw up mac & cheese and make a cupcake taste like drywall. Luckily as she worked most evenings they lived mostly off takeout.

Cody hated being alone in the suite. Even though Zack was often (always) loud and obnoxious, he loved being around him. He hated to even imagine the hideously bland life he would lead otherwise, even without a constant deafening soundtrack of gunfire and screaming from Zack's many, many video games. He'd spent the entire bus ride home perfecting his cover-story for their Mom about how Zack had been invited to Max's house for a sleepover, but it turned out there was no need. Carrey had a gig booked at a local piano bar before her regular Tipton appearance, so she was already gone. Just a note and 20$ stuck to the fridge for pizza. They rarely saw her in the evenings; on the few occasions she wasn't doing a show (he suspected) she'd hook up with some of the more distinguished guests.

Baking was his vice for such times. There was always another pie or cheesecake or soufflé to be made.

With the combination of the Tipton's overenthusiastic heating, the oven and knowing he would be alone for a while: he wandered around the apartment in his underwear. While he knew Zack preferred boxers, he had a big collection of brightly colored boxer-briefs. He wasn't even sure why he did , it just amused him to be doing something he considered indecent. Today was horizontal lime green and gray stripes. Most of them had been bought a year or two ago (he'd grown quite a lot since being 13) and having slightly shrunk in the wash, they were definitely considerably tighter than the manufacturer intended. Although he would never admit it, he loved the way they looked and felt. He always changed in a corner in gym class so nobody would notice, Cody suspected they might not have been the cool choice for guys at their school. He wished the school would put in booths and curtains in the locker rooms and tried to avoid such scenarios.

He dusted the apple pie with brown sugar and put it in the oven. He made it because it was one of Zack's favorites. Cody knew that he always came back from detention in a terrible mood, but pie always cheered Zack up. He loved making his Zacky happy.

As Zack entered the suite he could hear Cody humming to himself. He liked how happy Cody often seemed. Whenever he seemed worried, it was about the small stuff that in the great scheme of things never mattered that much. Essays, papers, cramming another book, cupcakes not rising perfectly. It was a bit like having an over eager puppy for a brother. Not that he'd ever tell Cody that, who would probably take it the wrong way.

Cody jumped as he heard Zack's book-bag drop to the floor in the hall, almost knocking a glass off the counter.

Zack got a brief glimpse of Cody darting into their room in what looked like the smallest pair of underwear he'd ever seen. He knew his brother liked that sort of thing, but he was surprised blood could even flow to Cody's legs wearing those. Cody emerged a few seconds later wearing a bath robe and looking slightly flushed, but immediately grinned widely seeing Zack standing there.

Cody handed him a towel to dry his hair. He felt instantly calmer being in their home.

Cody practically shrieked, like a cat whose tail had been accidentally trodden on, as Zack entered the living room.

"Mom's just had the carpet steamed, she'll kill us if you drip all over it and stain it. I'll get a plastic bag for your stuff." And scurried off.

"Here…" Cody handed him a large black trash bag.

Even though they shared a room, he felt weird stripping his sweatshirt, vest, pants and socks while Cody just stood there, watching him, expressionless. He knew his damp boxers must've been almost transparent and completely plastered to his skin; tight enough to compare to what he saw of Cody's earlier. He awkwardly plucked at the fabric for a second to give himself a little more room to move and scurried off into the bathroom. He thought he could feel Cody staring at him, but he didn't turn back to find out.

The warm water from the shower felt hundreds of degrees hotter than it's actual temperature when it hit his icy skin, searing in. So painful, he almost screamed, but he resolved to toughen up and wait it out and soon his shoulders relaxed. He just stood there, for almost 15 minutes letting the water splash over him, thawing out. His mind kept wandering back to his fleeting glance of the almost naked Cody disappearing into their room. He felt strange, not quite understanding it. But he didn't care. Something about it just brought out an intense, carnal urge.

His 5 inch circumcised penis was rock hard as he picked up the bottle of lavender bath gel that Cody often smelt of and squirted some into his hand, using it to slip faster and faster up and down his shaft. Brushing against the head, but never quite over it. He moaned softly. In his mind he carefully constructed the image of Cody he'd seen earlier. He wanted to take it further, to see more flesh, but couldn't do it. His brain was too overwhelmed to go further.

It took him less than a couple of minutes before he was panting, propped up on one hand, watching his semi-opaque white fluid run down the drain.

And suddenly he felt embarrassed, not quite disgusted, but he desperately wanted to forget his recent session, even though part of him desperately wanted more. He picked up Cody's bath brush (Zack would never own one) and vigorously scrubbed at his skin. He resolved to drown his sorrows in whatever Cody had baked and Halo 3.


	2. Cody does some laundry

Cody tried desperately to keep from overtly staring at Zack as he shed his wet clothes. There was definitely a significant portion of him that wanted Zack to go further and put his boxers in the bag too. He wasn't disappointed though. His white boxers clung to him like lycra, the water making them transparent enough to the point where they were tinted with the shade of Zack's beautifully tanned skin underneath. That was something Cody always envied him, even in the depths of winter he seemed have a positively golden glow while Cody felt positively albino in comparison. He tried to draw his eyes from the obvious bulge in the front, but it brought a strange thrill to him. He wanted to get closer to investigate. It was simple innocent curiosity as they were twins, or so he tried to console himself. It had been years since he'd seen Zack naked. Zack was taller with considerably broader shoulders. He wondered how else he'd grown. Even though they shared a room, they both usually got dressed in the bathroom after having a shower or wore pajamas. One night about a year ago during an exceptionally loud thunderstorm he'd crept over and got into Zack's bed. To this day Cody wasn't sure whether he was completely naked or just shirtless, but he still relished the thought as he'd nestled up in his brothers body heat.

Once Zack had removed himself to the bathroom, Cody dragged the sack to the washer. He knew if he didn't do something with it, it'd all sit in a cupboard growing mould for weeks. The clothes smelt so strongly of Zack that they immediately drowned out the general aroma of apples and caramel. Zack and a hint of wet dog maybe. He loved it; he wanted to savor it, but he forced himself to snap out and threw in the detergent. It was then, too late, that he realised he'd left out one of the socks. Sighing as he picked it up, walking towards their bedroom, but stopping half way when he couldn't help lifting it to his nose. Cody realized his dick was practically bursting through his pants. It was the first time in a long time anything had turned him on. He hardly ever masturbated. He'd learned about the concept about 5 years ago in a biology textbook he was reading and it was then confirmed in detail a couple of years back in health class. At first he had tried hard to mentally focus on Alissa, a girl who everybody at school agreed was insanely hot, objectively he didn't disagree.

To say the least though, it didn't get him anywhere, and he soon gave up somewhat frustrated. He'd wondered whether he'd had some awful medical problem and would need Viaagra or something before he was out of his teen years. Thinking about it embarrassed and depressed him. He felt alive though, as he stood with Zack's sock pressed up against his face, rubbing his crotch through his Tipton issue robe.

He was brought back to reality by the sound of the bathroom door closing and Zack padding down the corridor. Panicking and for lack of pockets, he shoved the sock into his briefs and tied the robe tightly shut.

The evening was somewhat uneventful though after Zack had emerged, looking considerably more relaxed. They both downed oversized portions of pizza and Cody's pie before laying bloated on the couch: Zack playing video games and Cody skimming through a book.

To Zack, who was playing little or no attention to the game, Cody seemed distracted. He couldn't help trying to catch glances of his brother's crotch, which seemed to have doubled in size. Meanwhile Cody was lost in his earlier fantasy, still very much aware of the sock being pressed firmly into his genitals. It itched so badly, he was desperate to scratch ("Zack probably has fleas," he thought to himself) but he couldn't bring himself to move to the bathroom to take it out. He enjoyed the feeling of being tightly constricted by his underwear, he didn't even bother to move his robe to try and cover it.


	3. Author's Note

Hey everybody, thanks so much for the positive reviews. I wasn't expecting anything vaguely positive to come from this, so it means a lot.

I've written most of the next few (longer) chapters, but I haven't had chance to finish it yet because my boyfriend is in the hospital so I've been kind of preoccupied & sleeping there.

I promise I'll make it worth the wait & get to some smuttier smut soon =)

Take Care

Jack


End file.
